The Privileged and the Pretty
by fiestyvamp
Summary: Isabella Swan, is a successful advertising boss. She meets a talented stranger one evening. After just one stare, flames engite. My first story people! I'm going where the story takes me. Please read . LEMONSSSS!


**Chapter One: ****Butterflies**

**BPOV**

"Come in." I said for the hundredth time that day, and it was only eleven o'clock. But, my jobs busy, in fact busy is an understatement. Since, Twilight Ltd took the advertising world by storm; every company seems to be in need of one of our consultants. However, we're good at what we do, and by good I mean fucking fantastic. In a matter of eighteen months, we have gained a huge clientele and have marketed many products that with our help became bestsellers, and of course without me, Isabella Marie Swan, this would be non-existent. I am the great mind behind the genius that is regarded as Twilight Limited.

"Miss Swan, Miss Hale and Miss Brandon called asking if you would be interested in joining them for lunch. And to please give either of them a ring." My secretary, Jessica asked clearly.

"Anything else?"

"No, Miss Swan." She said as she glanced around my office, the biggest in the building. Then suddenly she took a step forward, "Actually, I was wondering if I could leave an hour earlier today. Erm, I have a date with Mike from Accounting and he's taking me to the Annual Children's Charity ball, the one hosted by the Cullens. And I don't have anything to wear yet." She asked with a look of fear mixed with hope.

"Sure Jess, you can. I almost forgot myself, that's probably why Alice and Rose want to do lunch." Crap, I wouldn't believe I'd forgotten, it was the biggest event of the year. "If that's all, you can go," I desperately needed to get out there again, my job took over most of my time. Although I couldn't complain thanks to our recent success, but it was definitely taking its toll, mostly on my love life. And Alice, my miniature friend never failed to remind me; my last date was over six months ago, when I'd started dating after my relationship with James. It had taken me a while to get over it, but I'd done it but after one too many disastrous dates, I had decided to throw myself completely into the company.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, and by the ring tone, Fashion by Lady Gaga, I knew instantly who it was.

"Ohmygod, Bella! We left a message with Jessica, why didn't you call?! We need to do lunch; it's the Cullen Children's Charity thing tonight. And let me guess you have nothing to wear. Actually I bet you didn't even know until Jess told you about her going with Mike…"

"Hi to you too Alice. How'd you know about that?" It never failed to confuse me that Alice knew all my office gossip without even stepping into the building.

"Oh that… Erm, me and Jessica may have had a little chat while on the phone about tonight and she happened to mention it."

"Right, anyway, what do you and Rose want to do for lunch?" There was barely any point in asking, I knew exactly what we would be doing.

"Lunch at that chic café close to your office, and then shopping."

"Urgh, Alice." I whined down the phone. She loved shopping, she even managed to make a career out of it, as head buyer for Barneys, and she adored it.

"Oh come on Bella! It's been ages since me, you and Rose have been shopping and you know it's necessary for tonight." I could visualise her pouting, no one could fight the 'Alice pout' as me and Rosalie called it. And the way her eyes glazed over was enough to make me give in. Jesus Bella, you're such a sucker, and Alice knew it. Damn.

"Fine, I'll meet you and Rose at the café in an hour. I've just got some loose ends to tie up."

"Okay, Bells. See you soon." She hung up leaving me to my own devices.

I killed that hour, doing some paper work for this need record company who wanted us to advertise their new pianist, who was apparently hot stuff on the classical scene right now.

I packed up getting my scarf and coat, it was November and New York was freezing. I loved the feel of the cold air on my skin, it was almost Christmas, out favourite time of the year and there was no doubt that Alice, Rosalie and I would be returning to Forks for Christmas. That's where we all met, Alice and Rose had been living there since birth, but didn't particularly get along, until I moved there to live with my dad, Charlie. It was like I was the missing piece of the puzzle and we have been best friends ever since, barely fighting despite being three feisty females.

I arrived at the tiny café, that we had discovered years ago, when we had arrived in New York, we were regulars here and even knew the staff by their names.

"Hey Millie, you alright?" She was the tiny eccentric owner that we had all come to love over the years.

"Hey, there all over there on your usual seat."

"Thanks."

I walked over to our seats, Rose and Alice had already arrived. I was reminded of their beauty instantly. Rosalie was hard to miss; she was tall, blonde and gorgeous. Wherever she went, men fell over her, but she took it in her stride and never allowed it to faze her. She was first to move here to start modelling, and now she was a hit after securing her place in the industry. Alice was tiny and less than five foot tall, but nevertheless, she was beautiful with black, spiky hair. We called her our 'fairy' as she was able to solve any crisis. And then there was me, I was plain in comparison, but neither of them let me feel like that. I had brown hair, bit brown eyes and luckily a flawless complexion.

"Hey Bella," they called out in unison.

"We ordered for you, we need to hurry. We have our dresses, we just need to get yours, and then we'll go back to the apartment to get ready. Carlton is going to pick us up at seven so we'll be fashionably late," chimed Alice.

We wolfed down our lunch, and hurried to Barneys, because of Alice's job we got some crazy discounts. After about two hours of trying on dresses, we found the perfect one. It was a midnight blue, Valentino gown, even though I rarely thought I looked good, this dress was perfect. It hugged my figure, which I was proud of since I worked out so much to get it.

"Bella, you're going to blow them away tonight, I can feel it."

"There you go again, with your little psychic premonitions, Alice." Rosalie giggled, but as much as we made fun of her ability, it had been on right on more than one occasion.

We'd returned to the apartment by now, the one we all shared on 6th. It had been designed by Alice, who liked to dabble in interior designing, and she'd used Esme Cullen, the hottest interior designer's website to do so. It was perfect, and had a bit of each of them in it. It was Esme Cullen's family's ball tonight, they were the elite of New York, and her husband Carlisle was a renown surgeon, they had a son, but no one knew his name as he preferred to stay out of the party crowd.

"Bella, jump in the shower." Alice called from her room, "then we can get started on you asap." I always went first, due to the fact that I was clueless when it came to getting myself ready for these big events. I quickly jumped in, and was thankful that I got waxed two days ago and used my favourite strawberry shampoo. I dried myself off, and shouted to Alice to tell her I was ready for the two masters at work. Rosalie began on my hair and Alice did my make up and then settled to put my outfit together.

"Manalos or the Choos," she called from our shoe room. Shoes were one thing that neither of us could resist and we paid a pretty penny to get the best. Remembering back to high school when I could barely walk in flats let alone heels, Alice had made me wear heels until I learnt to walk in them.

"Choos, Al."

"Here you go," she said as she handed my the shoes, "Now go get ready, don't look in the mirror until your done."

I took my time getting ready, I was excited for tonight, it had been a long time since we'd gone to a big event. I sauntered out of the room, to find Rosalie and Alice looking impeccable, Alice dressed in a figure hugging Chanel gown that touched the ground with really high heels; because she was so small she believed that she needed all the leverage she could get. Her make up was flawless, the red lipstick stood out against the white dress, and she'd used black liquid eyeliner, she looked like old Hollywood glamour at its best. Rosalie was wearing a floor length, crimson red gown, she looked stunning, and had gone for a smoky eye with nude lips; her long hair was curled and cascaded down her back beautifully.

"Girls, you look incredible." They detected the sullen tone in my voice they knew that I thought I would look bad in comparison. I wasn't ugly, but not nearly as beautiful as the two of them.

"Bella, get over here now. And look in that mirror." Rosalie ordered.

I looked in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw, I looked really good. My makeup was lightly done for which I was thankful, I had a good complexion that I never had to worry about, Alice had given me a smoky eye with lashings of mascara that drew attention to my chocolate brown eyes and clear gloss to accentuate my already pink lips. My hair had been curled and put into a chignon with a few ringlets gently framing my face, "Thanks, you two. I don't know what I'd do without you." I walked over to them and gave them a big hug; this was a moment that I was truly thankful to them both for their primping.

Alice was first to break the hug, "Come on, Carlton's outside waiting."

We took the lift downstairs, and stepped into the limo as Rosalie called, "Girls we look fab, tonight is going to be incredible."

For some strange reason Alice looked out of it. As if she was some where else.

"I've got this really weird feeling about tonight, I've got butterflies." I glanced at Rose who had a look of confusion painted across her face, it reflected my own puzzled thoughts…Alice Brandon doesn't get butterflies.


End file.
